Il était une fois il lui cassa la gueule
by Aigie-san
Summary: "De deux choses l'une ; soit Kenjirou parlait tout seul, et à ce stade de bavardages, c'était inquiétant, soit il savait que l'autre patineur était là et il le faisait exprès, mais dans tous les cas, ça allait mal se terminer." [Plinami] [Viktuuri]


**Défi par Yllsnyae : Couple Yurio x Minami. Voilà tu l'as ton Minami ! Je trouve qu'ils iraient bien ensemble car ils sont opposés. J'aurais pensé à une rencontre après un concours et un malentendu.**

 **Aigie-san : On va dire avant le concours, et pour le malentendu… on va voir ce qu'on peut faire.**

 **[… … …]**

 **NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Sayo Yamamoto.**

 **Il était une fois… il lui cassa la gueule.**

De deux choses l'une ; soit Kenjirou parlait tout seul, et à ce stade de bavardages, c'était inquiétant, soit il savait que l'autre patineur était là et il le faisait exprès, mais dans tous les cas, ça allait mal se terminer. Le tableau était celui-ci ; Yurio était entré dans les vestiaires, s'était assis sur un banc et avait commencé à se changer. C'est alors qu'une exclamation outrée avait résonné, provenant du banc derrière la rangée de casiers. L'autre personne, par ses propos, avait facilement pu être identifiée par le russe comme étant le fanboy de Yuri Katsuki ; Kenjirou Minami. Les propos, quant à eux, avaient été ceux-ci ;

-Quuuoooiii ?! Non mais c'est une plaisanterie ?! Comment ça « Yuri Plisetky favoris de la compétition » ?! Il a gagné UNE FOIS contre Yuri, le seul, le vrai, et ça y est, tout le monde le prend pour un dieu ! La grosse blague ! Cette espèce de Barbie russe (Yurio avait tiqué.) n'arrive certainement pas à la cheville de mon Yuri ! Ah ! Il ne doit plus se sentir ! Non mais sérieusement ! Comme si un petit prétentieux n'attirant que des groupies aussi décérébrées que lui (Le russe avait avalé sa salive de travers.) pouvait réellement vaincre mon Yuri ! Il a eu un coup de chance (Il était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux.) c'est tout ! « Favoris de la compétition »... « Favoris de la compétition » ! Non mais ils n'ont pas honte de faire de la désinformation pareille ?! Il n'y a aucune manière légale pour que mon Yuri perde face à cette petite pucelle blonde (Yurio s'était levé lentement, poings serrés.) dont on dirait plus qu'elle se dandine qu'elle ne danse !

Et avaient découlé à la situation suivante ; Yurio était passé de l'autre côté des casiers, mais Kenjirou, trop occupé à creuser sa propre tombe, ne l'avait pas vu. Alors, le russe avait grogné ;

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la pucelle décérébrée qui se dandine ?

[... ... ...]

Guang entra dans les vestiaires et se figea, yeux écarquillés.

-Qu'est-ce que-... ?

Kenjirou était couché sur un banc, Yurio au-dessus de lui, son poing brandi, prêt à s'abattre sur le japonais. Le russe avait un pied au sol et un genou entre les jambes de l'autre patineur. Ils étaient tous les deux à moitié déshabillés, le visage ensanglanté, et Kenjirou avait les mains serrées autour du cou de Yurio. La même rage tordant leurs traits, lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de la présence du chinois, ils semblèrent tous deux prendre une douche glacée.

[... ... ...]

Les deux belligérants étaient assis, le visage plein de pommade et de pansements, une poche de glace sur le crâne, et se faisaient passer un savon commun par leurs coachs. Yurio avait l'arcade droite et la lèvre d'éclatées, Kenjirou un œil au beurre noir et le nez en sang. Tous deux s'envoyaient des œillades meurtrières, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les beuglements de leurs entraîneurs. Dans leurs regards noirs on pouvait aisément lire ; _« Tu vas voir ta gueule quand ils seront partis. »_ Ils allaient même avoir tout leur temps pour régler leurs comptes étant donné que leurs coachs étaient tombés d'accord pour les priver de cette compétition. Les adultes partirent annoncer aux organisateurs le retrait des deux patineurs et ceux-ci en profitèrent pour s'éclipser, rejoignant le parking souterrain.

-C'est de ta faute si je suis privé de compet' ! Enragea le russe.

-C'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus dans les vestiaires ! Se défendit hargneusement le japonais.

-Tu m'insultais ! Moi, ainsi que mon travail !

-Je croyais être seul ! C'est interdit de se parler à soi-même, maintenant ?!

-Espèce d'attardé ! T'es qu'un petit fanboy de merde qui supporte pas que son idole se soit fait battre !

-C'est faux ! Ce que je ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on te glorifie et qu'on te dise prodige juste parce que « Mais rendez-vous compte ! Il n'a que quinze ans ! ».

-Ouais, ça te fait bien chier que, MOI, je sois médaillé d'or à quinze ans et pas toi ! Pff, t'as tellement les boules, avoue !

-Comme si je pouvais être jaloux d'un mec taillé comme un bâton de sucette ! On dirait une gonzesse !

De nouveau, Yurio sauta à la gorge du japonais qui tomba en essayant de l'esquiver. Kenjirou tenta de se rattraper au russe mais il ne fit qu'entraîner l'autre dans sa chute. Un instant, ils manquèrent de souffle, puis ils se reprirent et roulèrent, échangeant de nouveaux coups, s'efforçant de prendre la domination. C'est lorsqu'ils furent épuisés, et qu'ils se furent définitivement faits mal, qu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Kenjirou essayait d'endiguer avec sa manche le flot de sang qui lui coulait du nez, poussant des gémissements de douleur. Il était aussi particulièrement frustré d'avoir encore fini en dessous ; le russe avait plus de force que son frêle corps de princesse ne le suggérait. Yurio haletant, se laissa retomber, s'asseyant sur le bassin du japonais. Puis il se mit à pleurer. Kenjirou haussa un sourcil.

-Bah quoi ? Demanda-t-il, avec une voix de canard.

-Ta gueule ! Cria le russe en essuyant rageusement ses larmes.

Le japonais soupira. Il commençait à percuter l'absurdité de la situation, et surtout, la violence gratuite de ses propos. Il se racla la gorge.

-Hem... Je suis désolé...

-Ouais, bah tu peux l'être ! Tu m'as défiguré !

-On parle de ce que tu m'as fait ou on attend encore un peu ?!

-Tu l'as cherché !

Kenjirou ne pouvait nier.

-J'ai été con, c'est vrai.

-T'es qu'un putain d'attardé de fanboy !

-C'est pas de ma faute si Yuri Katsuki est le meilleur.

-J'emmerde Yuri Katsuki !

Le russe voulut se relever mais sa semelle glissa sur du sang et il retomba alors que le japonais enlevait son bras pour voir si son nez saignait encore. Ils ouvrirent tous deux des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes quand leurs lèvres se scellèrent brusquement.

-SM, donc, commenta alors une voix.

Les deux patineurs se séparèrent en toussant et en s'essuyant la bouche, l'air dégoûtés.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois ! S'écria Yurio, à l'adresse du témoin qui n'était autre que Viktor.

Mais l'adulte récupérait sa mise auprès de Yuri.

-Bon, dit-il ensuite, reportant son attention vers les deux patineurs à terre. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous ?

 **[... ... QUELQUES ANNÉES PLUS TARD ... ...]**

-Viktor, au secours ! Appela Yuri.

Le brun avait une main sur le torse de Kenjirou, l'autre sur celui de Yurio, et il tentait de les maintenir à distance. Tandis que les deux blondinets se hurlaient dessus tout ce qu'ils savaient, Viktor glissait de la monnaie dans la machine à café.

-Chéri ! Maintenant, ce serait bien ! Insista Yuri.

-Oui, oui ! Une seconde !

-Viktor ! L'appela le japonais, un peu plus autoritaire.

Les caméras se régalaient.

-Viktor, si tu ne viens pas m'aider tout de suite, je te prive de tu-sais-quoi !

Le coach de Yurio abandonna donc le café qui était en train de se faire pour venir en aide à son époux et coach de Kenjirou. Les deux hommes attrapèrent chacun leur poulain et les éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

-Les gars ! Vous mettez mon couple en danger avec vos âneries ! Se plaignit Viktor.

-Mêle-toi de ton cul, coach de mes deux ! Répliqua Yurio.

-Vous ne vous lasserez donc jamais ?!

-Pas tant que je ne lui aurai pas refait entièrement le portrait au moins une fois !

-Kenjirou ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dit ? Demanda alors Yuri.

-C'est lui qu'a commencé !

-Vous êtes impossibles, tous les deux !

Finalement, les coachs parvinrent à plaquer les deux combattants au sol et s'insurgèrent d'une même voix ;

-Vous ne pouvez pas garder ça pour votre chambre ?!

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur** **: Bon, c'est pas très poétique, mais c'est marrant, non ? x)**


End file.
